


Firsts And Lasts

by wrote_my_way_out



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_my_way_out/pseuds/wrote_my_way_out
Summary: A look into some of the firsts and lasts in the captivating relationship of Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Schuyler





	

Eliza twisted her hands as she watched Angelica lead the dashing soldier towards her. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him all night. He was young, taller than herself and had the most stunning eyes she had ever seen. They were a beautiful azure, full of the fierceness of a hurricane. She tried to think of what to say to him, but her mind was too jumbled. Every moment she spent trying to think was a moment he grew closer. He was laughing at something Angelica had said, no doubt. Angelica was the pretty one, the smart one, the one that all the men wanted. Eliza was simply Eliza. In the blink of an eye, the young man was in front of her, smiling. His smile shined like the stars in the sky.  
“Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you,” Eliza politely said, curtsying as she had been taught. Angelica smiled proudly.  
“Schuyler?” The man asked, glancing at Angelica. Angelica laughed softly and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“My sister,” Angelica explained. The man's facial expression changed to confusion for a moment. Eliza understood. He probably couldn't understand how a woman as beautiful as Angelica could have a sister as average as Eliza.  
“Thank you for all of your service,” Eliza confidently declared, hoping to draw his attention back to her. He turned towards her and took her hand in his. He began leaning down and brought her hand closer to his face.  
“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it,” he said, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. Eliza could have sworn her heart stopped.  
“I'll leave you to it,” Angelica said, turning and walking away. Eliza's mind became even more clouded. The man straightened up and released Eliza's hand.  
“My name is Alexander Hamilton,” he stated calmly. Eliza realised he hadn't said before then.  
“Oh! That's... that's a very nice name... Alexander,” Eliza rambled. Alexander chuckled softly at her nervousness. Eliza decided she loved the feeling of saying his name.  
“Elizabeth is a beautiful name. May I have this dance?” Alexander asked as he offered his hand. Eliza took it graciously and smiled.  
“Of course, Mister Hamilton.”

 

“Mrs Hamilton, please, come in,” the doctor said, leading Eliza down the front hall of Angelica's house. Her heart was racing faster than it had on the winter night that she had met Alexander.  
“Is he going to survive?” She asked frantically, her voice shaking. The doctor looked back at her. He debated whether or not he should tell the truth.  
“His chances appear bleak at the current time,” the doctor confessed. Eliza choked back a sob. They reached the study, where Alexander was laying on a couch.  
“Mon amour,” Eliza breathed. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the dark spot of crimson on his chest, right between his ribs. His eyes fluttered open weakly.  
“My dear Betsey...” he managed. He reached out for her with his right hand. She rushed to his side and fell to her knees. She took his hand in her own.  
“Alexander, please. Fight this. Stay alive... for me, for our children. Please,” Eliza rambled, her voice cracking halfway through. Alexander simply smiled.  
“You rambled... when.. when we first met. Do you remember that night?” His voice was growing fainter by the second. Eliza ignored the tears streaming down her cheeks to nod.  
“I do, Alexander. I remember the first night we met. You were such a dashing young soldier...” She tried to say anything that might make the possible outcome hurt less. Alexander chuckled and looked into Eliza's eyes. The fierce hurricane that had once raged in his irises was now calm.  
“I love you, Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton,” Alexander said quietly. Eliza broke down completely.  
“I love you, too, Alexander Hamilton. I love you more than anything in this world. Please, don't go. Stay alive. Please. Please,” Eliza begged desperately.  
“Je vais vous voir de l'autre côté,” Alexander whispered, his eyes sliding closed. Eliza sobbed loudly, gripping his hand.  
“Alexander,” she breathed, her heart shattering.

**Author's Note:**

> We don't actually know Alexander Hamilton's last words, but in this he says "I will see you on the other side" in French, which felt somewhat appropriate.


End file.
